Ghouls 3: Howl of the Wind
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mai and the others are heading back to Japan after Naru's funeral but when they decided to visit Naru's grave for a final time they become face to face with the beasts that are responsible for his death. Now they must their way for survival when they are saved by a mysterious beast and Mai learns a sercet that Naru has been hiding from her.


_Ghouls 3: Howl of the wind_

**Di.M.H: "Hey what's up guys, sorry I haven't been updating or uploading lately, got some family problems going on, ya know and with summer break and spending a lot of time at the pool in my backyard, anyway I wrote the final part to Ghouls. If you read the first two then you're love the touching clucion. thanks again guys. R&R, later,"**

Mai looked out the window.

The airport was only a few miles away.

"What will happen to SPR now?" John asked Bou-san.

"Don't know," he replied, "With Naru gone I guess we can run the business."

"I heard Lin-san tell Mori-san that Naru's parents want her to continue running SPR in Japan," said Masako.

"I heard that too," said Yasuhara.

Ayako looked over at Mai through the rear view mirror.

"You alright Mai?" she asked.

Mai looked up and nodded.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Then the sun slowly began to set.

"Hey," said Bou-san, "We're coming to the graveyard. Who wants to say their final goodbyes to Naru?"

Everyone agreed.

Bou-san pulled up the car to the side of the road.

Everyone got out of the car.

"What are those?" Yasuhara asked pointing to shadowy figures that were walking around the graveyard.

"Ghouls," Bou-san groaned, "We shout go now."

"What's a Ghoul?" Mai asked.

"They're kind of the undead," Bou-san explained, "Like vampires and zombies."

Ayako was a little worried.

"Bou-san, we can't fight off Ghouls even though they are solid beings," she said, "Let's go."

Bou-san nodded.

"We should go," he said, "Before they notice us."

"Why?" Yasuhara asked.

"They eat corpses," Ayako explained grabbing Mai's wrist.

"They won't miss the chance for fresh meat," Bou-san added, "If they catch us we will be buried underground or turn into one of them."

"Look out!" John shouted getting in front of Masako.

One of the creatures jumped over the fierce.

"It spotted us!" Ayako cried, "Mai, Masako, Yasuhara get in the car now!"

John began to say a prayer.

The creature jumped up knocking John down onto the ground.

"JOHN!" Mai shouted as Ayako pushed her into the car.

"Yasuhara, if Bou-san, John or I don't make it: get both Mai and Masako out of here!"

Yasuhara and got into the driver seat just to be on the safe side.

Masako let out a gasp as one of the creatures appeared peering through the window.

Its rubbery grey skin, red eyes, sharp craws that were design to dig through the earth, the doglike body with a human facial features was smashed against the glass.

It dogged its craws into the glass.

"It's trying to come in," Masako cried out of fear.

Yasuhara grabbed a bag and tossed at the creature.

The creature retreated as the bag hit its skull.

Mai looked out the window to see the ghoul on the ground.

She saw something reaching up from the earth.

She gasped as a fifth ghoul appeared to the surface.

Masako gasped as well.

Yasuhara bit his lip.

The ghoul that fell to the ground sat up and hissed at the other one.

The ghoul leapt into the air only to be pinned down onto the ground.

The other ghoul ripped out its throat.

Masako nearly fainted from the sight of blood.

"Masako!" Mai cried catching her before she hit the floor of the car.

Mai heard something hit the car.

"Takigawa-san!" Yasuhara cried out as Bou-san's back hit the car door.

The ghoul that on the other side of the car jumped over the car and knocked the ghoul on top of Bou-san off.

"Takigawa-san!" John called running to his side.

Ayako was right beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, that hurts," said Bou-san.

Yasuhara opened the door.

"We should get going now," he shouted, "While they're fighting amount themselves."

"Yeah," said Bou-san rubbing his neck.

John took a step only to feel something sharp piece through his ankle.

He looked down to see a ghoul growling digging its craws into his ankle.

"HELP!" he called out.

"JOHN!" Bou-san shouted turning around to see the boy.

The ghoul made John fall to the ground and dragged him to a large hole.

"JOHN!" Mai shouted opening the door and running out the car.

"Mai wait!" Bou-san shouted.

Mai stepped onto its head.

The ghoul cried out in pain but didn't let go of John.

"John give me your hand!" Mai shouted.

John held up his hand to Mai.

Mai reached for him but the ghoul was too fast.

It pulled John into the hole.

"JOHN!" Mai shouted.

The other four ghouls were still fighting.

Mai turned around when the sound of fighting stopped and one ghoul remained.

It ran passed Mai and into the hole.

Mai fell to her knees.

_If only Naru was here, _she thought as tears fell to the ground.

_He would know what to do._

John fell onto the ground.

He looked up to see the top of the tunnel.

"Hey!" he called standing up onto his feet.

"John!" Bou-san cried out, "You okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine," John replied, "There's a tunnel down here!"

Bou-san, Ayako and Mai sidle down into the tunnel.

"It looks like it leads into the nest," said Bou-san.

"The nest?" Mai asked,

"Yeah," Bou-san replied.

"If we go farther," said Ayako, "We should find the ghouls.

"Who knows how many are here," said John.

"What's going on down there?!" Yasuhara cried out from the entrance.

"Yasuhara-san," said Mai, "How's Masako doing?"

"She's still out cold but I think she'll be fine," Yasuhara replied.

"Yasuhara," said Bou-san, "Take Masako and get her to the Davis's mansion and get Lin-san too!"

"Will do," said Yasuhara, "What about you guys?!"

"We're check out the tunnel," Bou-san shouted back.

"Okay, just be careful!" was the last thing he said before driving back to the Davis's mansion.

"Let's go," said Bou-san.

They all nodded.

Bou-san reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out four flashlights.

Everyone took one.

They turned on their flashlights and walked down the tunnel.

"I never knew there were tunnels under a graveyard," said Mai.

"Ghouls use them to avoid the sunlight," said John, "They prefer the dark."

Mai nodded.

"The sun is rising anyway," said Bou-san, "They must have brought John down here as a snack for later."

Mai heard a growl and grabbed Ayako's shirt.

"What's wrong Mai?" Ayako asked.

"I heard something," Mai replied nervously.

Ayako shined her flashlight to reveal a ghoul standing against the wall.

It had blood dripping down its arm.

"Everyone behind me!" Bou-san shouted.

_**"Wait," **_said a voice.

_That voice, _thought Mai.

_**"I won't hurt you."**_ It said again.

"Did that thing just talked?" Ayako asked in shock.

Mai walked toward it.

"Mai what are you doing get away from it!" Ayako cried out.

"Mai! Get back here young lady!" Bou-san shouted.

Mai stopped in front of the ghoul.

"You're the one from…."

The ghoul stared at her.

"Naru."

The ghoul lunged forward knocking the only remaining ghoul.

The two ghouls fought each other.

"Let's go!" Ayako cried grabbing Mai's wrist.

"To the surface hurry!" Bou-san shouted.

The four ran toward the entrance of the tunnel.

"I can see sunlight!" John cried out.

"We have to hurry!" Bou-san cried.

Mai stopped running and looked back to see the shadows of the two beasts that were fighting.

Soon they were under the entrance.

"Let's climb up," said Bou-san, "Ladies first."

Bou-san lifted Ayako up and made sure she pulled herself up.

"OW! Watch it that's my head," he whined.

"Oh quit winning," Ayako shouted back.

Mai looked over her shoulder.

"Mai-san?" John called to her.

She saw a ghoul standing there with blood dripping from its body.

The ghoul watched them.

"Takigawa-san!' John shouted, "There's one left!"

"Shit!" Bou-san cried.

The ghoul walked toward them.

Mai took a step toward it.

She felt safe around this ghoul like Naru made her feel.

"Mai get back here!" Bou-san called out.

"Naru?" said Mai to the beast.

_**"Burn my body,"**_said a voice.

The creature turned and walked away.

"Let's go!" Bou-san shouted.

John grabbed Mai's wrist and pulled her to Bou-san.

Bou-san lifted her up into his arms and held her up to Ayako.

Ayako grabbed Mai's wrist and pulled her up to the surface.

Before Mai was at the surface she looked back at the tunnel and saw the shadow of the remaining ghoul walking away from them.

_Thanks Naru, _she thought, _even from beyond the grave you protected and guided us. I love you….Naru…._

The sun shined through the glass window.

Yasuhara placed his bags in the cargo above Mai and Masako's heads.

"That should do it," he said sitting down beside Masako.

Mai looked out the window.

The plane took off into the air.

John, Ayako and Bou-san sat across from them.

Mai touched the blue chain with a blue orb around her neck.

She remembered that Lin had given it to her before they left.

_"Thanks again," said Bou-san as he climbed into the car._

_ "Taniyama-san," Lin called to Mai._

_ Mai turned to face him._

_ Lin held an envelope out to Mai._

_ "I found this in Naru's room," he explained, "It's addressed to you."_

_ Mai took the envelope from him and opened it._

_ Inside was the blue necklace with a letter._

_ Dear Mai,_

_ If you're reading this means that I'm either married to another woman or dead. This of course means I've never told you the truth. Inside is a necklace that I made for Gene when we were kids but since he's dead I've been wearing it. This is only a token of showing you how much I'm grateful to you for helping me find Gene's body._

_ There is another reason I've decided to give this necklace to you. As you know I'm not good with showing my true feels but this is all I can do for now I guess. Mai, from the first moment we met at your school and when you became my assistant I've been feeling something about you. Mai it's hard to me to say this to you face to face which is why I'm writing it instead. Three little words which could mean so much to a person in many ways._

_ I Oliver Davis/Kazuya Sibuya/Naru am in love with you Mai Taniyama. I've always have. You have no idea how much our time together has meant to me. I only wish that I could tell you that in person but who knows. There is so much I've always wanted to say to you but never had the courage to speak up until now. Mai if I can't be there with you then promise me that you will live on for the both of us. Live your life with that smile that I love so much and when you wear this necklace think of our time together. I love you Mai._

_ Love, Oliver Davis/Kazuya Sibuya/Naru_

_ Tears fell onto the paper as she read it._

_ Naru was in love with her as she was with him._

_ Mai now knew that much but hurt the most was the fact that he wasn't beside her._

_ Could she smile ever again without him?_

Mai fought back the tears that threatened to appear.

Masako noticed Mai's eyes were in pain.

She light tapped Mai's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mai replied wiping a tear away.

The others looked at the heartbroken girl.

"I'm just glad that I know what Naru really felt about me," she said forcing a smile.

Masako sighed sadly.

They all had read the letter and knew what Naru's true feelings for Mai were.

"I can't believe that he wrote you that letter," said Ayako, "It's kind of romantic."

"I don't think so," said Bou-san, "I mean the guy could have just come out and said it…"

Ayako jabbed him in the stomach.

"Shut up you stupid monk," she hissed at him.

"My only regret is," said Mai.

The others looked at her.

"Was that I didn't get the chance to tell him how I feel."

She sighed sadly looking out the window holding the necklace.

The rest of the flight was quite all the way to Japan.

The sun set and a hand raised up from the underneath the surface of the earth.

A creature pulled itself up to the surface.

It looked around the graveyard.

It spotted the tombstone marked "Oliver Davis".

It crawled over to the tombstone and began to dig up the body.

The beast reached the carpet the body was in.

Its strong craws dogged into the surface and ripped off the lid.

It dragged the corpse to the surface.

_**"Professor," **_it said.

Reader stepped out from the shadows.

He held up a match.

"I wish there was another way," he said, "But I'm sure your soul will be freed once your body is burned."

The beast nodded.

Reader lighted the match and dropped into the match onto the body.

The body burned.

The creature disappeared and a handsome boy stood in its place.

_"I only wish that I could spend my last moments with Mai," _he said.

"I'm sorry Oliver," said Reader, "But at least she knows the truth."

_"What?"_ he said.

"I wrote a letter to her with your name. I placed it on your desk and Lin saw it and gave to her."

The boy sighed.

_"Normally, I would be upset about that but since she knows my feelings for her that's fine for me."_

The boy turned and floated into the air.

_"Mai, I'll wait for you in heaven," _was the last thing that could be heard from the boy.

Mai stood on the balcony of her apartment.

She looked at the necklace.

_Naru, _she thought sadly, _I love you so much._

"Hey Mai," said Bou-san from the kitchen.

"You coming?"

"Yeah," she called running inside to join her friends.

_"I love you Mai," _said a voice.

Mai stopped in her tracks and turned around to see the stars.

She smiled.

_I'll always remember until we meet again, Naru._

The end,


End file.
